Matanza de Amor
by Alex Neko
Summary: Roderich compra a Feliciano y lo separa de su amado Lovino, el cual está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo... Hasta matar para Antonio, ¿Lograrán reencontrarse o alguien lo evitará por azares del destino?
1. MA: Capitulo I : La separación

**_Ciao, espero les guste el pequeño fic que escribí con mucho cariño nwn_**

_**Personajes/Parejas: **Itacest (VenexRoma)  
_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Incesto, tal vez una que otra lágrima para quien es muy sensible -Como yo(?).-_

**Disfruten! **

**_Matanza de Amor._**

-¡NO!- Grito un joven castaño con un rulo que sobresalía de su cabello.- No permitiré que se lleven Feliciano

-Lo lamentamos, pero ya lo compraron y no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo un hombre de traje que sostenía al hermano del brazo para evitar que escapara.

-¡Lovino!- Exclamó el menor.- No me dejes- Empezó a sollozar haciendo que sus ojos miel se llenarán de lágrimas cristalinas.

-No llores, te prometo que te recuperaré, volveremos a estar juntos_ fratello_- El ojiverde se mostraba fuerte, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente destruido. Su hermano le mostro una sonrisa y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos pronuncio: "Nunca me olvides" Después de esto, el hombre de traje se lo llevo a la salida entregándoselo a un señor elegante, el comprador.

-Nunca lo haré...Mi amado Feliciano.- Al ver a su hermanito salir por esa puerta su fortaleza se rompió, comenzó a llorar.-No tengo tiempo de estar en este estado- Limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.- Debo de recuperar a mi hermano, a como dé lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

_**Bien, lamento si el primer cap es algo corto u.ú pero si les gusto:**_

_**Un pequeño Review me ayudaría a continuar con ella c: **_


	2. MA: Capitulo II: La esperanza

**Hallo~ Aquí yo otra vez, gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capítulo, y a los que dejaron un review también gracias nwn Bien, he aquí el capítulo 2**

_**Personajes/Parejas: **__Itacest (VenexRoma)_

_**Advertencias:**_ _Ganas de golpear a alguien(?)_

**_Hetalia no es de mi propiedad (Ojalá lo fuera(?)_**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**-.-**

_**Matanza de Amor. **_

_**Capitulo II: La esperanza de volver a tenerlo junto a mi.**_

**P**asaron los días y Lovino logró escapar de ese lugar donde lo mantenían, desesperado no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, lo único que recordaba era a su hermano irse con un desconocido, esa imagen permanecía fija en su mente. Solo estaba deambulando en la ciudad; era como media noche, entonces un lugar con un letrero luminoso llamó su atención, era como un casino así que entró, había mucha gente pero de inmediato reconoció al hombre, el mismo hombre que le quito lo único que tenía en su vida, lo más preciado, pero parecía tener un acompañante especial… El joven se quedó observando unos minutos hasta que vislumbro la imagen de Feliciano, intentó tocar su hombro pero una mano lo detuvo antes.

-¡Devuélvelo! Él es lo único que tengo en mi vida- Trataba de mantener la calma, no quería que su hermano lo viera llorar. El hombre sonrío de lado y pronunció con voz cínica

-Si lo quieres, tendrás que reembolsarme el dinero y, como es una joya preciosa para ti – El muy desgraciado tomo la boca de Feliciano y vilmente le mordió el labio inferior, causado furia en la mirada del ojiverde.- Me pagaras el 50% más de lo que yo pagué por él- Le entregó una pequeña tarjeta negra con sus datos al parecer el nombre del idiota que le quitó a su amado era Roderich.-

-Le pagaré lo que sea, solo déjelo ir.- Roderich negó y dijo que hasta que no le pagará cada centavo no lo volvería a ver. Se fue, dejando a Lovino con la tarjeta en la mano, ahora su duda era ¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero para pagar la cantidad que le impuso?

-Quizá yo te pueda ayudar- Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde olivo se acercó.- Escuché tu discusión, mi nombre es Antonio, ¿Que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para tener de recuperar a tu adorado hermanito?

-Lo que sea, solo quiero volver a estar a su lado.- Quería llorar, su voz sonaba afligida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese hombre le haría a su hermano simplemente lo quería tener a su lado, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer él era su hermano, su vida, lo único que valía la pena para él.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, te llevaré a mi casa ahí te explicaré todo-Formo una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que él otro se tranquilizará un poco.

-Está bien.- Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al auto negro del mayor, en el cual Lovino se sentó en la parte trasera, donde no se escuchaba nada de la delantera.

-Este niño –Pausó.- Es muy indefenso, pero estoy seguro de que podrá con el cargo- Respiro hondo y luego dio indicación a su chofer para que los llevará a casa.- Lastima que tuvo que perder a su hermano, por eso le ayudaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Este** **fue mas largo que el anterior xD No les prometo que los capítulos sean enormes, pero al menos no serán muy cortos c:  
El capítulo fue promocionado por: "_No maten a la autora"_, repito, "_No maten a la autora"_ lo promociona, si se tarda o esta corto.**

**¿Merece un Review? nwn**


	3. MA: Capitulo III: Haré lo que sea

**Holis~(?) Disculpen la tardanza, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo de inspiración y blah, blah -o- Muchas gracias a todos lo que esperaron pacientemente el capítulo III c: Por cierto, Kao-chan, con gusto te aviso cuando salgan los demás nwn/**

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna en este cap~

_**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura~!**_

* * *

_**Matanza de Amor**_

_**Capítulo III: Haré lo que sea por él...**_

Al llegar a casa, Antonio llevó al menor a una oficina para estar más cómodos, pero había algo que le incomodaba y le sorprendía al mismo tiempo: Lovino había cambiado su expresión de tristeza y soledad a una de esperanza con muchos toques de venganza.

-Ahora si estúpido, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me des el dinero?- Dijo el menor con un tono de molestia

-¿Estarías dispuesto a matar con tal de conseguir ese dinero?-Preguntó el castaño

-Sí, si es por Feliciano, por supuesto- Comentó seguro, aunque en el fondo lo dudaba un poco, eso iba contra sus principios y los de su hermano

-En ese caso- Sacó una pistola de un cajón que estaba ahí y se la entregó al otro.- Trabajaras para mi

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Su voz se mostraba firme, sin dudar agarró el arma

-Hay muchas personas que intentan matarme, otras simplemente no me quieren ver vivo-Le dio la espalda mientras seguía explicando.- Además mi trabajo implica a muchos adversarios a los cuales necesito que estén en el "otro lado" y quiero que tú los ayudes.-

-¿Quién es el primero?- Lovino ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera salvar a Feliciano, no le importaba a cuantas personas tendría que matar, no importaba nadie más solo quería volver a ver a su hermano sonreír y si para eso pondría en riesgo su vida; lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Toma- Le hizo entrega de una carpeta con algunos documentos en ella.- Ahí están sus dato, una foto para que lo identifiques-Le sonrío.- Tú solo te encargarás de aniquilarlos, nosotros los investigaremos- La forma tan despreocupada en la que lo decía era tan calmante como aterradora, hablaba de matar a las personas como si fueran insectos, con tanta naturalidad que al menor le llegaba a sorprender; él nunca podría hablar así.

-Así que la primera persona vive en Holanda- Dijo para sí mientras observaba la imagen de un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio y ojos azul ámbar.- Bien, ¿Cuándo inicio con esto?

-En unas pocas horas saldrá un vuelo para ese país, será mejor que te prepares

Lovino asintió, en el fondo estaba realmente agradecido y feliz porque tenía la oportunidad de volver a reencontrarse con su amado fratello, pero al mismo tiempo le espantaba la idea de que sería la causa de asesinatos, de que se mancharía con sangre ajena…Temía que después de eso Feliciano no quisiera volver a verlo nunca en su vida, que al enterarse de todo eso le daría miedo en vez de felicidad.

Al llegar la hora del vuelo rumbo a Holanda su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, pero con solo un objetivo: Salvar a su hermano. Cuando llegó se dedicó a buscar al sujeto, quien sabe cómo demonios pasó la revisión sin que se dieran cuenta del arma, pero así lo hizo; corrió hasta que visualizó al objetivo a una distancia considerable. El pequeño dudo pero luego apunto.

-Esto es por ti, mi amado Feli – Y sin pensar en nada más que en la sonrisa de su adorado hermano, se acercó un poco más y disparó. El sonido acaparó la atención de mucho espectadores, pero cuando vieron, el causante no estaba, solo el cadáver de un hombre alto…

Ya en casa, Antonio felicitaba al otro por su excelente trabajo.

-Bien hecho Lovi- Le sonrío mientras servía dos copas de vino.- Hiciste un gran trabajo, espero que sigas así- El otro sonrío, le alegro que le reconocieran sus esfuerzos, y vaya que eran esfuerzos para alguien que siempre estuvo regido por la moralidad; tomo la copa de vino y brindo.

Antes de irse a dormir, en su habitación miro hacia el cielo, curiosamente, estrellado con una luna enorme alumbrando con su luz plateada algunas partes oscuras.

-Este es el inicio de mi búsqueda para recuperarte –Suspiró.- No dudaré, ya no…

* * *

**¿Y bien que les pareció? c: Perdón si algunas cosas se repiten muy seguido o algo por el estilo~  
Hasta luego~ **

**¿Me dejan un Review? nwn**


	4. MA: Capitulo IV: Feli y el tiempo

**Ciao~ -w-/ Lamento no subir antes los caps, pero lo resumiré así: "Matemáticas" Well, aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro~ Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que la leen nwn **

_**Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, desgraciadamente :I**_

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna... Creo _

**_Espero les guste~!_**

* * *

_**Matanza de Amor.**_

_**Capitulo IV: La vida de Feli, y el tiempo que ha pasado...**_

-Bien, acostúmbrate a tu nuevo hogar

-Quiero ver a mi hermano- Lloraba un castaño con ojos miel.- Déjame ver a mi _fratello_

-No lo volverás a ver, Feliciano, al menos que me pagué lo que le pedí-Lo miro amenazante.- Y dudo que consiga todo ese dinero-Sonrió irónico, como si disfrutara de ver las lágrimas ajenas

-Yo no quiero estar aquí- le temblaba la voz.- Simplemente deja que lo vuelva a ver

-No, como dije antes, si él no me paga, si es que lo hace, no lo volverás a ver a tu adorado "_fratello_"- Lo tomó del brazo y lo encerró en una habitación obscura, donde apenas un pequeño rayo de luz podía entrar.

-Lovino...Mi gemelo-De sus orbes empezaron a brotar lagrimas.- Espero que estés bien, no sé cómo, pero escaparé de este lugar y volveremos a estar juntos-Suspiró con esperanzas.- Te lo prometo...

El inocente joven se quedó dormido, no sabía que al día siguiente le esperarían aún más problemas. Roderich lo puso a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo hogareño contra el reloj usando un vestido color verde, y así pasaron los días para el pobre Feliciano, el cual no hacía más que pensar en su hermano y como escapar de ese lugar para estar a su lado.

Una de sus tantas noches contemplando la luna, tuvo una pesadilla…

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –Miraba a los lados confundido, estaba vestido con su vestido habitual y cargando una cubeta con agua; en eso se vio a él mismo matando a unas personas.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahí?¿Por qué estoy matando a esa gente? –Se acercó al ver que había terminado, en eso distinguió la cara de su hermano, así es, no era él, era su hermano el que mató a todas esas personas

-H-Hermano… ¿Qué haces?-Pronunció tímidamente

-¡Feliciano!- El otro corrió y lo abrazó, entre sollozos pronunciaba lo que parecían ser disculpas.- Perdón por hacer esto…

Despertó, el castaño menor despertó con la respiración agitada,sentía que el corazón se le salía…

-Ese sueño…Se sentía tan real… ¿Por qué mi fratello estaría pidiéndome disculpas? –Se levantó de la cama y miró hacía la ventana.- Parece un lindo día –Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacer lo que el malvado le puso a hacer

_**Tiempo después...~**_

-Ya te he hecho más de 10 trabajos- Dijo Lovino con una que otra mancha de sangre en su ropa.- ¿Cuantas personas más tendré que matar para conseguir el maldito dinero?-Bufó molesto

-Tranquilo Lovi- Sonrío Antonio, estaba más que satisfecho de que su subordinado hiciera todos esos trabajos.- Pronto acabaras, solo falta uno

-¿Quién?- El castaño solo quería acabar ya con ese mártir, al inicio le costaba pensar que mataría a tantas personas pero luego se acordaba de que todo eso lo hacía por su amado hermano menor

-Te lo diré en un rato, tengo que atender unos asuntos- El mayor hizo una seña, dando a entender que quería estar solo por unos momentos; y así obedeció, el joven Lovino se retiró de la habitación.

-Ya quiero saber de quién será la sangre que correrá- Se detuvo de su camino y se echó a llorar.- ¿Desde cuando empecé a hablar así? Seguramente si Feliciano me escuchará se avergonzaría de mí, pero no importa todas esas muertes valen la pena, todo vale la pena con tal de salvar a mi _fratello_-Se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y caminó en dirección a su cuarto, el Lovino tímido había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba un joven con el corazón roto, con odio y sed de venganza tratando salvar a su hermano menor. En su cuarto, él tenía una cruz, con la cual oraba porque su hermanito estuviera bien, para que ambos pudieran estar juntos nuevamente y oraba para que Feliciano lo perdonara cuando se enterara de lo que hizo

-Feliciano- Susurro mientras se acercaba a la única ventana que se encontraba ahí, donde la luz lunar se asomaba.- Espero volver a tu lado pronto, quiero abrazarte como nunca y sobretodo quiero que sonrías- Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron en su mejillas.- Porque esa sonrisa me calma, y por esa sonrisa hago todo esto- En eso se escuchó tocar la puerta, era un hombre vestido de un traje gris y lentes obscuros quien le dio una pequeña carpeta con los documentos de siempre; Lovino se secó las lágrimas y abrió tomando la carpeta en sus manos y la empezó a hojear.

-El nombre de la nueva víctima es...

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero no los maté de suspenso(?) c:  
****Nos vemos a la otra, ojalá les haya gustado y esho~ **

**¿Merece un Review? nwn**


	5. MA: Capitulo V: Destino

**Hello~ ¿Como han estado? Siento haberlos dejado con la duda por tanto tiempo, no quería que eso pasará, pero a decir verdad no había tenido tiempo ni tampoco inspiración... Bene, les dejo el siguiente cap, espero les agrade nwn/ **

_**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen **_

**_Advertencias: _**_Posibles cambios de punto de vista Lovi-Feli Feli-Lovi, es decir, de un momento a otro pasaremos a leer lo que el otro dice y/o piensa_

* * *

_**Matanza de Amor.**_

_**Capitulo V: Destino...**_

Feliciano se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, a pesar de que Roderich era malo con él y muchas veces lo humillaba, pero él no se quejaba; pero había algo que lo preocupaba siempre, esa pesadilla que desde que tenía, aquella donde veía a su hermano con sangre ajena en su ropa

-Ponte a trabajar de una vez por todas- Ordenó Roderich, El joven Feli asintió y se dispuso a trabajar; siempre que lo hacía empezaba a revisar alguna posible salida, algún pasadizo, por más pequeño que fuera pero quería salir, escapar para encontrar a su amado, y volver a ser felices los dos juntos, como solían hacerlo antes de que los secuestraran para llevarlos a ese horrible lugar donde fueron separados. Por más que trataba de no pensar en lo que en estos momentos sentía, aunque les dijeron que eso estaba mal, él amaba a Lovino de una manera diferente a un cariño fraternal; su hermano se lo había confesado antes de ser raptados...

-FLASHBACK-

-Ve~ Fratello,tengo miedo ¿Porque nos están siguiendo? -Dijo el menor con miedo en su voz

- No hables tan alto, nos descubrirán - Masculló el otro intentando calmar a su hermano

-Fratello... Perdón, no quería...- El joven no pudo terminar su oración, los labios del mayor se juntaron con los suyos; él estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, pero por alguna razón le gustaba la sensación de estar unidos así; se separaron por falta de aire.

- Ti amo, no dejaré que nos separen idiota- Le ofreció una sonrisa muy agradable y tranquilizadora

-Fin del FLASHBACK-

En esos momentos Feli no pudo contestarle nada sobre sus sentimientos, decirle que eso no era posible, es mas era absurdo, ya que sentía lo mismo por su hermano mayor; ese sentimiento era prohibido según como los educaron pero a él no le importaba eso; él amaba a su hermano más que a nadie en este mundo y no lo podía seguir negando.

Entre esos pensamientos vio una luz a lo lejos, ¿Sería lo que pensaba? Así es, una salida, era la salida de ese lugar y la entrada a la esperanza para encontrar a su hermano; corrió lo más rápido posible, al llegar salió y era como volver a vivir, después de todos esos sufrir.

-o-

- Arthur Kirkland...- Lovino soltó un fuerte suspiro, conocía a ese joven de ojos verde esmeralda que se encontraba en la foto, no podía creer que lo mataría.- Lo siento, pero esto es por Feli.

Se fue del lugar y fue en avión directo a Inglaterra, esperando encontrar rápido a su siguiente victima...

Feliciano no sabía en donde estaba, cuando Roderich se lo llevó a una de sus casas al rededor del mundo no le dijo en qué país se encontraban; pasaron las horas y se dio cuenta de que estaba en Londres, Inglaterra...

-Ahora como llegaré donde mi hermano... Para empezar, ¿Dónde estará él?- Desconcertado, vagaba por la ciudad intentando de encontrar alguien que le ayudara, más bien quería encontrar esperanza.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Londres, empezó a buscar a Arthur

-Este es el último trabajo para recupérate Feliciano- Siguió recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, comenzó a llover, después de mucho caminar llegó a un parque solitario, la lluvia era demasiada, pero pudo distinguir una silueta, estaba parado viendo a la nada, el chico de cabellos rubios estaba de espaldas a Lovino, el cual sigilosamente se acercó al otro.

Feliciano llegó a un parque, a pesar de la lluvia intensa, en eso vio a un joven rubio y a... ¿¡Su hermano?! Así es, era Lovino

-Lovi...- Iba a gritar su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de que este se acercaba a la otra persona con lo que parecía una pistola.

-Lo siento Arthur- El mayor de los hermanos apuntó su arma, Arthur se dio la vuelta y lo vio, con miedo en sus ojos; en eso se escuchó un disparo...

-¡LOVINO!- El pequeño salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano en el suelo con una herida sangrante causada por una bala

-Arthur-san, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Un pelinegro se acercó

-Sí, gracias Kiku- El rubio se quedó observando el cuerpo del castaño un poco.

Feliciano abrazó a su fratello, las lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes color miel.

-Feli...- El mayor le acaricio la mejilla.- No llores... Por favor- Forzó una leve sonrisa.- Ti amo...- Le beso los labios con mucha dulzura, luego sin fuerza alguna cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de su hermano menor.-

-Lovi...Y-Yo…También Te amo…

* * *

_**Espero no haberlos confundido nwnUu Y que a pesar de la tardanza les gustará **_

_**¿Merece algún review? c:**_


	6. MA: Capitulo VI: Un final feliz

**Jelou~(?) He aquí el desenlace de la historia menos leída en FF(?) Ok nah... No creo que sean tan mala :I Va bene, dejó mis chistes malos para otra ocasión -Suspira.- Les dejó esta continuación /o/ Espero les agrade**

_**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna _

**_Espero os agrade~ nwn_**

* * *

**_Matanza de Amor_**

**_Capitulo VI: Un final feliz..._**

Pasaron 3 meses después de ese accidente, su nueva vivienda ubicada en la capital italiana: Roma; se había mudado ahí luego del inconveniente ocurrido. Ahí se encontraban los jóvenes Lovino y Feliciano, viviendo y rehaciendo sus vidas felizmente, como siempre soñaron...

-FLASHBACK-

-Anchio...Ti amo...- Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, entre sollozos pronunciaba el nombre de su amado, no podía cree que si lograron separarlos, despues de todo lo que pasaron.

-I'm sorry Feliciano- Arthur mostraba tristeza en sus ojos, se conocían de infancia

- Aun no está muerto, hay que llevarlo a un hospital- Sugirió el pelinegro, y así lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente; Feliciano se había quedado a dormir con su hermano, esperando a que despertara.

-Por favor, sálvalo- Oraba mientras sostenía una cruz en sus manos

-F..Fratello- El mayor abría sus ojos con pesadez

-¡Lovino! - El pequeño corrió a abrazar a su querido hermano mayor para luego besarlo con dulzura. El ojiverde le acaricio los cabellos a su hermano

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Feli...

-Fin del Flashback-

Los dos hermanos conversaban en el patio de su casa, acostados viendo a las estrellas tomados de la mano; Lovino se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su hermano, depositando un pequeño beso es sus labios.

-Ti amo fratello- Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí despues de decir estas palabras

-También te amo- El menor le dedico una tierna sonrisa.- Y nada nunca nos separara.- El otro asintio

-Este es apenas el inicio de nuestra vida junta...- Cerró sus ojos y miro al cielo estrellado, convencido de que amaría a su hermano toda la vida.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Bene, es corto, pero ya es el final c: Espero les haya gustado mi primer fic._**

**_Por cierto, a lo largo que algunos la leían me comentaban que se parece a un vídeo "Love Bite" Pues bien, me inspiré en el para hacer la historia, es que al verlo me dio tantas ganas de escribir los diálogos que terminó en esto._**

**_Espero que me lean de nuevo en mis siguientes historias nwn._**


End file.
